The present invention relates to beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to beds having a deck and a mattress positioned on the bedframe to provide a patient rest surface.
It is known to provide a bed including a bedframe having a deck. Furthermore, it is known to provide such a bed with a mattress positioned on the deck to define a patient rest surface. Typically, such mattresses have a compliant mattress section providing a resilient surface on which to support a patient.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided having a frame, a mattress section configured to define a patient rest surface, and a mattress section support. The frame includes a deck support and a step deck positioned on the deck support. The step deck has an upper deck, a lower deck, and a side wall. The upper deck is spaced apart from the lower deck to define a recess of the deck. The mattress section support is positioned between the mattress section and the step deck to support the mattress section over the recess in a position with a substantial portion of the mattress section positioned outside of the recess of the step deck.
According to other preferred aspects of the present invention, the mattress section support is positioned on the deck to support the patient rest surface above the recess of the step deck. The mattress section has a top surface, a bottom surface, and a side wall. The top surface of the mattress section provides the patient rest surface. The bottom surface of the mattress section is positioned over the upper deck. The mattress section support has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the mattress section support is positioned to support the mattress section over the recess. The mattress section support is also positioned above the lower deck to support the mattress section in a position substantially outside of the recess of the step deck in a position spaced apart from the lower deck of the step deck. According to alternative embodiments of the present invention, the mattress section support is either rigid or resilient.